The Converted Pilots, enter the Gundam Gang.
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: A Medabots/Gundam Wing Crossover where the pilots are Medafighters.R+R!


(Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots or the Gundam Wing pilots or their suits, but I do  
  
own the Gundams Medabot Counterparts. I'm using different stages of the Gundams,  
  
since I'm not sure of the weapons of all the Customs.)  
  
Ikki Tenryo, the Number Three ranked Medafighter in all of Japan, marched  
  
confidently out of the door's of his school. He wore his customary denim shorts and red  
  
shirt, his black hair tied in his usual ponytail. "Well, another day of school gone." Ikki  
  
said. "You can say that again, I thought you'd NEVER finish school." Came a familiar  
  
voice from above Ikki in the old oak tree growing near the wall. "Metabee? Are you  
  
NUTS, coming onto school property? If Coach Mountain sees you-" Ikki was interrupted  
  
in his ranting by a tall man looming over him, Coach Mountain. "If I see WHAT?" Coach  
  
Mountain said menacingly. "What up, Mountain-man?" Metabee said, dropping from the  
  
tree and landing with a metallic clang. "Coach Mountain! Metabee didn't mean it sir, not  
  
at all!" Ikki bowed over and over, then was silenced by Coach Mountain's steely gaze,  
  
then Ikki dropped to his knees and started begging in a whiny voice, "PLEASE don't  
  
make me water the schoolyard with my sweat, PLEASE don't!" Ikki begged. Coach  
  
Mountain glared down at him before his grim-set jaw split into a grin and he started  
  
laughing. " Mountain-man! Good one!" Coach Mountain managed to gasp out between  
  
laughs as he walked away. "Whew!" Ikki said, visibly relieved. "Ikki, I got a job for  
  
you." Samantha said from behind Ikki. Ikki whirled around to face Samantha and Spike,  
  
two of the now seven members of the amateur Medabot Gang known as the Screws, and  
  
their Medabots, Peppercat and CyanCross. They had recently recruited more members  
  
into the Screws, seeing as how they needed more power in their gang. As a result, they  
  
had the genders in the group almost equally divided, four guys and three girls. There was  
  
Alyssa, a slender, beautiful girl with long blonde hair, who fought ruthlessly with her  
  
Medabot, a black Peppercat. Jessica, a muscular brunette who fought tirelessly with her  
  
Medabot, a red KBT type, just like Metabee, by the name of Inferno. The next new  
  
member was a kid by the name of Kyle, a tall muscular teenager with black hair; he  
  
fought bravely with his Medabot, a Black Knight type by the name of Blade. (See my  
  
other Medabots fic, "Medabots", for the description of Blade.) The last newest member  
  
was a short, scrawny kid by the name of Snipes. He had fiery red hair and battled with a  
  
black Cyandog. The four of the new members of the Screws walked over, their Medabots  
  
in tow. "Where's Sloan?" Ikki asked. "Dentist, but that isn't the point! We just got our  
  
kicked our butts in a Robattle! It is time for you to pay your debt to me by kicking their  
  
butts!" Samantha said. "Umm…what debt?" Ikki asked. "You idiot! The debt you owe  
  
me for me training you into the great Medafighter you are today!" Samantha said  
  
exasperatedly. "Bull!" Metabee said. "Why you little…"Samantha seethed. "No you  
  
don't." Ikki said, he made a tiny motion with his hand and Metabee had Peppercat pinned  
  
and had his Laser Cannon to Peppercat's face. "You wouldn't dare." Samantha said. "I  
  
would, and if you pose a FURTHER problem, I'd have to call in the cavalry, namely, the  
  
Student Council. Of which I'm STILL Vice-President." Ikki said. He held up his Meda-  
  
com, on the display was a tiny button with the words 'summon Student Council to current  
  
location' above it. "Even with them, you couldn't beat the new-and-improved Screws!"  
  
Samantha jeered. "Says you." Metabee said. Peppercat and Black Peppercat lashed out  
  
with their Electric claws, electrocuting Metabee. "That's it! Let's Robattle." Ikki shouted.  
  
"As you wish, but we outnumber you six-to-one!" Samantha cackled. "Nope." A new  
  
voice said. A boy about Ikki's age and height walked to stand beside him, clad in a dark  
  
green tank top and khaki shorts with short, spiky brown hair. He wore a Meda-com with a  
  
01 symbol on the band. "Transport, Wing Zero!" He shouted. Wing Zero, only it was  
  
downscaled to the size of a Medabot, appeared.  
  
1 Stats  
  
Name: Wing Zero (custom)  
  
Medafighter: Heero Yuy (Gundam Gang)  
  
Specialty: Transformation  
  
Special Weapons: Beam Rifle, Beam Sword  
  
Special Attacks: none  
  
  
  
"I've…. never seen a Medabot like THAT before." Ikki said honestly. "Built it  
  
myself." Heero said. "Big deal, its still six-to-two!" Samantha yelled angrily. "Nope." A  
  
calm male voice said from nowhere. "Where'd that come from?" Metabee yelled,  
  
surprised. "Here." Suddenly a tall, trim teenage male clad all in black from head to toe  
  
appeared. He wore his long brown hair in a braid, had a priest's collar around his neck,  
  
and a black baseball cap upon his head. "Hey Heero." The teenager said. "Some help  
  
here, oh great Shinigami?" Heero said sarcastically. "Shinigami? Is that some kind of  
  
new brand of noodles?" Ikki said, puzzled. "Nope, that's me, Shinigami, Angel of Death.  
  
And this is my Medabot, Deathscythe Hell." The teenager said. On the teenager's Meda-  
  
com was a large 02 symbol. Deathscythe Hell appeared, kneeling in front of the  
  
Teenager.  
  
2 Stats  
  
Name: Deathscythe Hell (Space-compatible Version)  
  
Medafighter: Duo Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami (Gundam Gang)  
  
Specialty: Stealth Shield  
  
Special Weapon: Dual-bladed Energy Scythe.  
  
Special Attacks: none  
  
"Hehe, this should be fun." Duo said. "Whose the girl?" Metabee asked. WHAM!  
  
Metabee went flying due to a powerful karate kick made by Duo. "Its still…it's still six-  
  
to-three!" Samantha stuttered. "Nope." A tall, lanky teenager with long brown hair  
  
spiking forward. He wore white jeans and a blue turtleneck. He rolled up one sleeve,  
  
baring the white Meda-com on his left wrist, with a 03 symbol on it. "Transport,  
  
Heavyarms!" he yelled, and his Medabot appeared.  
  
3 Stats  
  
Name: Heavyarms (custom)  
  
Medafighter: Trowa Barton (Gundam Gang)  
  
Specialty: Assault  
  
Special Weapons: Four Miniguns, Four Chest Gatling Cannons, multiple Shoulder and  
  
Leg Missile Launchers.  
  
Special Attacks: Blast Cannon Barrage, Missile Barrage, Total Assault.  
  
  
  
"Wow! Did you guys all make these Medabots yourselves?" Metabee asked.  
  
"Yep." Duo said. "Big deal, six-to-four, we'll STILL kick your butts." Samantha said,  
  
but she didn't sound too sure. "Still wrong." A soft voice said. A boy with spiky blonde  
  
hair walked forward. He was clad in khaki pants, a white button-down shirt, and a purple  
  
vest. He wore a Meda-com on his wrist with a large 04 symbol on it. "Transport,  
  
Sandrock!" he yelled.  
  
4 Stats  
  
Name: Sandrock (space-compatible version)  
  
Medafighter: Quatre Winner (Gundam Gang)  
  
Specialty: Maneuvering.  
  
Special Weapons: Twin Heat Blades, Gatling gun, Cross Shield.  
  
Special Attack: Heat Blade Cross-Slash.  
  
"Wow…" Ikki said in awe. "Its nothing special." Quatre said. "Ok…we still have  
  
the advantage!" Samantha yelled desperately. "Not on your life." A new voice said. A  
  
boy with jet-black hair pulled back in a ponytail walked up. He wore loose fitting white  
  
cotton pants and a dark blue tank top. He wore a Meda-com on his left wrist with a large  
  
05 symbol on it on his left wrist. "Transport Nataku!" he yelled.  
  
5 Stats  
  
Name: Nataku  
  
Medafighter: Wufei Chang (Gundam Gang)  
  
Specialty: Speed  
  
Special Weapons: Hyper-extension dragon-gauntlet arms, double-headed energy trident  
  
Special Attack: Extension Claw.  
  
  
  
"Well, the Gundam Gang's all here!" Duo said, stretching his arms carefully.  
  
"Lets kick Meda-butt to the Metabee Bop!" Metabee yelled.  
  
(To be continued) 


End file.
